1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and particularly, to a steam generation apparatus for a washing machine by heating laundry by spraying steam into the laundry.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a washing machine in accordance with the conventional art.
A drum washing machine according to the conventional art includes: a cabinet 1 forming the exterior thereof and having an openable door 4 at a front surface thereof; a tub 2 disposed in the cabinet 1 to store washing water; a drum 3 rotatably disposed inside the tub 2 to wash and dehydrate laundry; and a driving motor 7 connected to the drum 3 by a driving shaft 10 to rotate the drum 3.
A damper 6 and a support spring 5 are installed in order to buffer and support the tub 2 inside the cabinet 1. A heater 9 for heating washing water stored in the tub 2 is installed under the tub 2.
Here, a sufficient heater installing space 8 is secured under the tub 2 such that the heater 9 can be mounted therein, and the water level inside the tub 2 must be maintained above a certain degree such that the heater 9 can sufficiently sink under washing water.
The operation of the conventional drum washing machine will be described. When the washing machine is operated, washing water is supplied into the tub 2. when the water level of the tub 2 reaches a set level, the heater 9 is operated to heat the washing water. Then, while the heater 9 heats the washing water, the driving motor 7 performs forward/reverse rotations to thereby perform a washing operation. Then, when the temperature of the washing water reaches the set temperature, the heater 9 is off.
However, in the conventional washing machine, since an accommodating space should be secured under the tub 2 in order to install the heater 9 for heating laundry, the entire washing machine increases in size. In addition, since washing water should be filled even in the space for accommodating the heater 9, the washing water is heavily wasted.
In addition, since washing water is heated by the heater 9, power consumption of the heater increases, detergent remains in the heater installing space 8, the amount of detergent used increases, and washing time is extended.